1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for a vehicle which supplies electric power to a power supply unit and charges electric power from the power supply unit to a battery of the vehicle via a power port.
2. Related Art
This type of power supply apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2007-318970. This power supply apparatus uses an inverter which is operated to control power applied to drive wheels of a vehicle by a motor generator, thereby storing electric power supplied from an external commercial power source in a battery of the vehicle.
Generally, a capacitor is connected to input terminals of the inverter. Charge stored in the capacitor is discharged by stopping the inverter. In this state, when the commercial power source and the inverter are electrically connected to each other to supply the electric power from the commercial power source to the inverter, a rush current passes into the capacitor, which can decrease the reliability of the electric system connecting between the external commercial power source and the capacitor.